


In the Garden Together

by sanbika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Politics, smidge of Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika
Summary: The Rose Garden of the White House was ethereal; hazy sun, windswept blooms, and clumsy dragonflies set Lance’s heart at ease, pulling the tension from his shoulders. He wondered if it would be inappropriate to stretch out on a cozy patch of grass to watch the clouds.But Paladins of Voltron probably shouldn’t be looking for rocket ships and butterflies and daydreaming, especially not during their official introduction to Earth with so many opportunistic photographers around.





	In the Garden Together

**Author's Note:**

> [prosaicwonder](http://prosaicwonder.tumblr.com) \- here is your gift! Work has been awful lately and I had to work late on the 1st so I’m sorry it’s a little late. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt: peony (honor, respect, romance, prosperity, bashfulness)
> 
> For the [shanceflowerexchange](http://shanceflowerexchange.tumblr.com)!!

The Rose Garden of the White House was ethereal; hazy sun, windswept blooms, and clumsy dragonflies set Lance’s heart at ease, pulling the tension from his shoulders. He wondered if it would be inappropriate to stretch out on a cozy patch of grass to watch the clouds.

But Paladins of Voltron probably shouldn’t be looking for rocket ships and butterflies and daydreaming, especially not during their official introduction to Earth with so many opportunistic photographers around.

And besides, Coran and Allura probably wouldn’t want him to get grass stains on his formal red and white Altean suit.

Lance was pretty sure some of the snaps already taken of him wouldn’t be the most… dignified pictures ever taken. But hey, who didn’t want a goofy selfie at the Oval Office! And if the entire universe had liked the Loverboy Lance persona, why wouldn’t Earth?

His stomach twisted at the thought that international press and the United States government leaders were just a few hundred feet away. He could literally feel responsibility weighing him down like a pile of bricks.

Everything had to go perfectly today. The entire galaxy watching was one thing, but this was his home, with consequences that he understood. Every step, and misstep, had nightmare-ish ramifications. It has been easier saving the universe when they had been fly-by-night vigilantes, or working with a coalition of grateful aliens.

Now Allura and Shiro had to prepare, consider, plan every word and gesture. (The paladins hadn’t thought to mention that among all the many human idiosyncrasies was the fact that human politics were a nightmare.)

Normally Lance enjoyed strategy and schemes but this kind of high-pressure focus on the worst case scenario and motivations behind everything left him feeling… inadequate at best. They had saved the universe. But he didn’t enjoy the reminder that life wasn’t all sunshine and roses.

Everything sent message, even their clothing was carefully planned out - they had chosen Altean formalwear similar to Coran’s outfit, with tightly fitted high collars, formal boots, and tailored capes to emphasize that just because the Paladins came from Earth, their mission, and Voltron’s, couldn’t be subject to Earthly plots and hierarchy.

Even if the human Paladins all hailed from the Galaxy Garrison in the United States, three of them were dual citizens, and one had been half-Galran. Shiro and Allura had been very clear that during any interviews and discussions, they were expected to show no preference, no bias.

Which was all well and good, but apparently even mentioning Varadero Beach in a silly spur of the moment reddit AskMeAnything was tantamount to declaring a Cuban alliance, if the way the reporters had crowded around him a few minutes ago meant anything.

“Mr. McClain, do you have a moment? Recently you mentioned your favorite place in the world was in Cuba, do you have any plans to return there to settle down? What are the chances that the Voltron Coalition would choose Cuba to be its headquarters? Why not choose a country that has been a democratic republic since its founding-”

“Uh, that was just something I said, I mean, I, uh, think that’s a better question for Princess Allura, or maybe Shiro, I mean Commander Shirogane, excuse me, I’m not feeling well at the moment…”

“Mr. McClain, Mr. Mcclain, one more question!”

Lance sighed and twisted a long blade of grass between his gloved hands. He huffed out a breath, trying to settle that uneasy feeling in his gut and muttered to himself as he walked.

“Movies always make everything look cool and dramatic, everything works out perfect. Good guys win, bad guy loses, hero gets a kiss and rides off into the sunset… and you don’t see all of the quiznacking politics and soulless paparazzi and… stupid, dumb, idiotic things that heroes say.”

His cheeks were still flushed with humiliation thinking that he’d rushed out of the press crowd like… a kid having a tantrum. Not behavior worthy of a Paladin of Voltron. But at the moment, he really didn’t know what would have happened if he’d stay. Most likely he’d have screwed up again somehow.

He turned down the path to the Children’s Garden and sprawled across the bench, wishing there weren’t secret servicemen around so he stretch across the warm lawn or under one of the historic trees. Even in peacetime, he couldn’t help but note the position of the black suits standing around the grounds.

After his abysmal answer, other reporters had blocked his path to the meeting room where the others were. The air around him had felt hot and tight, and the room had begun to spin. He’d never tease Hunk for his weak stomach again after that experience.

As the cameras had rolled and journalists talked over each other, as he’d stood uncomfortable and alone, he’d realized that as soon as he entered the conference room with the others he would be seated next to the president. And heads of state. World leaders. And he’d be expected to talk and answer questions of intergalactic significance. Questions like the one he’d just flubbed.

All of the preparation they’d done had not helped prepare him for this moment. It was easy to be diplomatic and interested when he was learning about new alien races and species and politics on the fly. It was like a game of pretend with his niece and nephew! Just learn the names, titles, and ask a lot of questions and boom - instant diplomacy.

But on Earth, he knew the names and he knew the consequences. Here, he knew which country was fighting against others using cyberterrorism and which countries were just using pure propaganda. Here there were still revolutions and oppression. He had feelings about which leader was a hypocritical ass and which ones were heaven-sent.

But then again, he was the kind of guy whose first instinct upon meeting an alien ruler was to hit on her. His opinions and his instinct… well, they didn’t really matter, did they?

Take a deep breath and relax. In and out. Allura and Shiro are going to smooth everything over. Worst case scenario, they’ll think you’re a traumatized veteran and maybe leave you alone.

At that thought, Lance’s lip curled in self-disgust. The blade of grass he had shredded was now coloring his crisp gloves green but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His fingers were trembling. Huh.

You’re not cut out for this. Maybe in the universe, you were something. But here, on this planet, you’re nothing but a goofball. You were meant to be a cargo pilot not some hero… not some thoughtless vain loser who shoots his mouth off before he thinks.

He didn’t realize he was biting his lip until he tasted warm copper on his tongue.

“And you officially are an idiot. Good going McClain.”

Lance dropped his head into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and praying he’d keep his composure.

A thousand thoughts flew through his head. He could leave for the Castle, but then he’d have to deal with the others later, and what would he say? 

“Gee, sorry, guys, I guess I’m not cut out for this whole Paladin gig after all, toodles.”

Hopefully he could make up a story about tripping on something. He didn’t know how he could explain a cut lip any other way. They might believe it if he just owned up the fact the he’d cracked and couldn’t handle the pressure that they all seemed to thrive on.

“Boo.” There was a tap on his shoulder from out of nowhere.

For a brief, adrenaline-filled moment, Lance thought his heart would stop. But he couldn’t get angry. Shiro was grinning, he could tell just by the sound of his voice.

Lance clutched at his heart and pouted as the leader dropped to sit neatly next to him. And here comes a lecture. At least I can enjoy his quiznaking perfectly tailored suit…

“Well, there’s another year off of my life. I hope you’re happy.”

Shiro dropped his head back and filled his lungs with the summer air, a subtle little smirk on his face.

“I am. But for a guy relaxing in the sun on such a gorgeous day, you seem a little tense.”

It was like a glass of water had been poured down his back. Lance stopped sucking on his lip as sheer horror flooded him. He dropped the grass and sat ramrod straight, “Shiro, I’m so sorry about the Conference, what did you guys say to the President? I mean, I didn’t mean to run but I just wasn’t feeling well and I didn’t know what to-”

Shiro turned to face him, concerned. He placed that heavy Galra hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry, take a breath, Sharpshooter. It’s ok. If’d you stayed just a few more minutes you would’ve seen Pidge arguing with the Chief of Staff about our cybersecurity, Hunk actually getting sick and having to leave, and Keith completely tongue-tied in front of the press. We’ve rescheduled.”

The other man shuddered and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He looked down at his feet.

“I’m sorry. Maybe the others wouldn’t have fallen apart if I hadn’t talked to those reporters in the first place. I got distracted and fell behind. I don’t even think they were supposed to be there.”

Shiro nodded, wrinkling his nose. “They really weren’t. You’d think security would be upped with all of the politicians here, but apparently they were let in by another staff member as a favor. But how are you feeling? You don’t look sick, you seem…. Upset.”

A tiny voice in Lance’s head let out an exasperated sigh. As dense as Shiro could be, now he was going to be all perceptive?

“I am, I mean, I was until you came over. I was just overwhelmed. Didn’t really know what to say or do, so I thought leaving might be the best way out. I’m not sure I should come next time. Earth politics aren’t really my forte, you know.”

Shiro’s metal hand was getting too warm in the sun, but Lance refused to move.

He liked the weight of it.

“I know what you mean. We all heard them talking to you from the conference room, there was just such a swarm around you, it was hard to get through and then you were gone.”

Ahhh, guilt, Lance thought morosely.

“I really am sorry, Shiro. I shouldn’t have said anything or done any press beforehand. I didn’t think of the consequences. If you want me to, I don’t know, give a press conference about it, I will. I don’t want my stupid comments to cause World War 3.”

Shiro actually smiled here, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

“Actually finding out what you said online made me really happy.”

At first the paladin thought he might be getting heat stroke before realizing it was a furious, deep red blush.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Oops, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

His leader dropped his head to the side, eyes coy and restful like they hadn’t been in quite a while.

“Really, when Pidge showed me your chats and comment replies, it was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders.”

Considering the amount of innuendos, puns, and just general stupid junk he’d posted, the word flabbergasted fit nicely here.

“Why??” Lance managed to croak.

Shiro dropped his hand to rub the back of his neck, looking uncertain for the first time.

“I mean, it’s some proof that you’re ok, isn’t it? A sign that we made it through and you’re still Lance. Not to say we don’t have our traumas and scars but knowing that you are so ready to just live life and let loose…. It makes me feel like I, like we all can do that too.”

Lance tried to say something, but his voice warbled with emotion and he didn’t say anything at all. He tried to count the smooth pathstones in front of him but his brain was uselessly combing through every word Shiro had just said.

He settled on a thank you but was waved off by his friend.

“You’re not entirely off the hook. You have to clear any online communications with us beforehand, of course. And you look like you just had a panic attack, which we’ll have to talk about later. You shouldn’t be feeling that stressed over diplomacy when that’s one of your strong suits. And we have to get back soon. Since we’re rescheduling, the UN is going to have an impromptu meeting to determine Earth’s approach to Voltron, so we really should give them some …space to get to it.”

Lance rolled his eyes and stood up, “I can’t believe you just dad-joked me.” He turned to head back towards the others when he came face to face with a scarlet red flower with hundreds of creped petals.

A peony, Mama’s favorite flower.

Lance’s favorite flower.

His heart began a steady drum as he followed the line up to Shiro’s pink cheeks.

What the quiznak is going on?

“I just saw a few over there and remember that you liked these… So I picked it to cheer you up.”

Shiro struggled with what to say and Lance was too emotionally drained to handle this.

“How did you know I liked this flower? I don’t ever remember telling you that.”

Shiro swallowed hard. “It came up. I have… a good memory.”

Lance could feel his eye beginning to twitch and his cheeks redden.

“Okay, stepping away from that bald-faced lie, are you telling me you picked a flower from the WHITE HOUSE GARDEN to cheer me up?”

The other man shrugged and offered a helpless expression.

“I mean, I didn’t think they’d get mad, we’re the Paladins of Voltron.”

“Shiro, there are signs everywhere that say very clearly not to pick the flowers. And you seem awfully okay with abusing your power now that we’re back on Earth! Picking flowers from the White House Garden! What’s next, counting cards in Vegas??”

The leader stepped forward, pulling him into a warm hug, laughing. Lance’s brain began to melt down when he felt the Galra hand gently rubbing his back.

“Who knew you’d be so bashful. You’re a hard person to woo, Lance.”

At this rate, Lance wouldn’t be useful at any diplomatic meeting for the foreseeable future. No, his brain was drifting somewhere with the clouds and his heart was racing with happiness.

Shiro stepped back to cradle Lance’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry I stole from the White House Garden, I’ll tell someone and offer to pay for it. But please keep the peony. It’s been an honor standing by your side as a teammate. And I feel even happier when I realize that you are nearly as whole, perfect, vibrant as the day you first stepped onto Blue. I’d meant to tell you about my feelings later, but you just looked so cute with that blush it all came out.”

RIP Lance McClain, the Cuban thought idly as he gazed, starstruck, into his hero’s dark eyes.

He laughed as a wide smile crawled across his face, reached out to embrace Shiro, and accidentally tripped, smashing his face against the other’s.

And as first kisses went, it was one of the better ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr!](http://figandmelon.tumblr.com)


End file.
